Soul Eater Season 2: The Adventure Continues: Old Evil Rises Anew?
by Fanus Obscurus
Summary: Six months have past since the anime ended. All seems well as peace reigns. But old forces and foes are stirring, and it will take everything they have for our favorite meisters to stay afloat in the oncoming war. Ratting is due to future content. Genres will include whatever I feel like as well.
1. Chapter 1

AN What's this? Another story to delay the other two I'm writing? Well, sorry, but I'm suffering from writers block on one, and the other is on hiatus. Plus, I just finished watching Soul Eater, and this has come to mind. So, hope you all enjoy my foray into Soul Eater. Be warned though, I have an imagination that would make Asura and the little Demon that comes with the Black Blood both recoil. And just to get this out of the way, and I'll only say it once, I own nothing but my own creations. Any complainants will be fed to Mosquito.

Fanus Obscurus Proudly Presents

Soul Eater

Season 2

The Adventure Continues

Old Evil Rises Anew?

Ch1

Meeting of Masters

Who Speaks of War?

The setting is an undisclosed location. Two figures sit, faces obscured from one another. Two cups sit on a table, boiling water being poured into one of them by one figure.

"So, I take it this is serious if you called me in." Said the figure pouring the water, producing a teabag and putting it in his cup. His voice was completely neutral, giving no hints to region or nationality.

"Yes, it seems one of the Academy's old foes has been sighted." It was troubling news. Barely six months had past since the Kishin Asura had been defeated by Maka Albarn, and the repairs were still underway on the DWMA and Death City. Though peace reigned at the moment, this one force could tip all the scales once more. "And that is not all. Several more were uncounted for after the battle. They could be rebuilding their organization." He paused to sip his tea while his opposite began to speak again.

"Well," he said, removing the tea bag and adding sugar to his taste, "I can help, but it would not be right to involve myself fully at first. We both know I can't always be the answer."

"Yes, your limits are the exact reason we didn't call you and you organization when Asura and Arachnophobia began to move. I didn't know if I would need you for another task so soon after." He took a sip of his tea again.

"Well, I will help, but we need to move slowly. If they realize what is going on, they will scatter into the cracks again, and then we won't be able to find them again anytime soon. And their greatest strength is what they can do while unknown. Indeed, were lucky we even have this pitiful information to know they move again, and I question just how much luck truly had to do with it."

"You think they intentionally let us know?"

"After you have been around as long as I have, you learn to question everything that seems to be coincidence. It's a skill I'm surprised you never picked up on."

"Oh I have it. I just hide it to fool others."

"That, my old friend is a good idea. As a great man once said, 'Better to stay quite and be though a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt'. Most people see it only one way, but there are always two sides to the coin."

"True indeed. Now, what do you plan on doing if you can't move full force so soon?"

"Our strength lies in our the students. They must be pushed to their fullest, breaking down each boundary that they face. Most don't posses the Resonance ability that will likely be needed, especially in the numbers needed to for a full group. Indeed, I only know of one group that meets the requirments."

"You mean..."

"Yes. The same that faced the Kishin and one. Maka Albarn, the daughter of Spirit, the Meister who is also Weapon. Her partner, Soul Eater, possibly one of the few people to ever truly master their inner madness, and a wielder of the Black Blood. Black Star, the last member of his clan, and current wielder of the Masamune form.

His partner, Tsubaki, one of a select few Weapons capable of having so many forms, and yet so much untapped potential remains in her. Death the Kid, one of the greatest Twin Weapon Wielders who has ever lived, and the future Shinigami. His partners, Patty, with all the innocence of a child, and the heart of a warrior when needed, and Liz, the coward full of resolve. And finally, Crona and Ragnarok, the Meister who's weapon resides within, wielder of the Black Blood, and ready to make any sacrifice he thinks necessary for his friends."

"I understand the first three, but Crona has never worked with them in a group."

"Hence the need for them to be trained together. I have been watching more closely than you think recently, even with my handicap when it comes to Soul Protect. Though they haven't managed it yet, those nine posses the souls capable of such an unheard of Group Resonance."

"So then, they will be our ace in the hole?"

"On your side anyways. My forces will begin readying in secret, and I will do all I can to aid the meisters in their training. And you know just how as well. You've done it before after all."

"Yes, but he was holding back. What must be done now..."

"Can only be done one way."

"I wish there was some other way," he said, finishing his cup of tea, "but you are right. I will begin implementing their new training regimes at once. Oh, that reminds me, have you heard the good news?"

"What? No, I havent been keeping as close an eye on Death City as of late."

"Their all official."

"What?! I thought you guys frowned on that!"

"Come on, they saved the world, we felt we could cut them a little slack."

"A little? How many times was Spirit Shinigami Chopped? I know he wouldn't have taken this news well."

"It was his idea"

"Okay, at this rate I may just need something stronger than Tips. Just how out of his mind was he when he proposed this and has he realized it yet?"

"Oh, he was completely himself, though he did have a very long talk with Soul. I didn't catch it all, but something about Asura looking like a kitty cat if he hurts Maka in any way."

"Well, Kid. How is he... he isn't is he?"

"The two of them? Would you believe me if I told you yes?"

"Your kidding? Please tell me you are"

"Actually, it seems that they have long had an agreement should it come to this. It seems to be working out fine so far."

"Yeah, and it is gonna end up SO WELL, you can't even feel the sarcasm dripping off of my words can you?"

"Relax, even if thing go south on there relationship, they have agreed that there will be no harsh feelings between them."

"Nope, just one of them trying to kill Kid."

"Now now, you should know they wouldn't. They all three truly care for each other."

"Well, what about Crona?"

"Well, he may not be in a relationship, but he has become far more open as of late. It seems all the girls have helped him come out of his shell."

"I kinda figured given that Soul was with Maka, he would be a bit despondent, but oh well. This just makes things easeir by removing one step." He said, his tea finished and a small pile of dried sugar resting at the bottom of his glass.

"How soon will you be ready to begin?"

"Give me two days. One to get prepared, and another to start causing a ruckus big enough to warrant sending in meisters. Shouldn't be to hard," he said standing up to leave, "People like us always draw a crowd."

"Sayonara, Blade"

"Sayonara, Shinigami"

_Next Time on Soul Eater_

_Meisters and Weapons are together!_

_Fangirls are rejoicing!_

"_Maka is that weird voice back again?"_

_Oh Crap, they hear me! Run away!_

"_Huh, that's odd Soul."_

_On the Next Soul Eater_

_Kishin of the Dessert_

_The Classes Begin Again?_

AN Well, there is my setup. And before I go any further, let a few things be said.

Number 1: This is based of of the Anime ONLY. Soul Eater NOT NOT INCLUDED.

Number 2: I will break the fourth wall a bit, mainly for comedy's sake. I call it the LAPROP OF CREATION!

Number 3: The Author's notes and next time will be my main fourth wall breakers, mainly a comedy routine of the characters being out for my soul after they realize what I'm up to.

Number 4: The thing with Kid? I honestly cant bring myself to break them up. It would send Kid's OCD to un-writable levels of insanity.

"Hey guys, the voice! It's over there! I can feel it's wicked soul!"

Damn Kid! He found me! Gotta go guys, they think I'm a Kishin Egg! RUN AWAY! Oh wait! Gotta grab my defenses! (knocks out Blair and stuffs in sack) That should by me some time, along with the LAPTOP OF CREATION! Now, RUN AWAY!


	2. Chapter 2

AN Whew, I think I lost them.

"Hey, let me out of this bag! Pum Pum Pumpkin..."

Oh no you don't! Duct tape, go!

"Mhgh!"

Okay, 1 Witch subdued. Now, to set up the delaying action. And while that is being readied, here is the next chapter! Real quick though, a fair pile of spoilers are ahead, so BE WARNED!

Soul Eater

Season 2

The Adventure Continues

Old Evil Rises Anew?

Ch2

Kishin of the Dessert

The Classes Begin Again?

The name is Soul. Soul Eater to be precise. Why the odd name? Well, it is my job after all. Quit looking at me funny, I'm not evil! Just a little mad, like everyone else.

I'm a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or Shibusen, depending on who you ask. Me and my friends just call it the Academy. Me and my partners in crime here are either a Weapon, a human who can transform into a a magical weapon of any type, or a Meister, one who wields a Weapon. Meisters wield Weapons to slay humans that have become monsters to prevent them from becoming Kishin, demons of incredible, deity level, power.

Me, I'm a weapon, a scythe to be precise, and the beautiful girl beside me is my Meister, the girl who killed a full blown Kishin with a single punch, and my girlfreind, Maka Albarn, the daughter of of Lord Death's current personal Weapon, and the woman who made him a Death Scythe. Get that sick look of of your face or I'll turn you into confetti! See the loudmouth kid with the spiky blue hair? That's my best friend, Black Star, the "MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Yeah, he is a bit of a narcissist, but it's all in good humor. He is perfectly willing to train till he gets to that point though. Maybe being the last member of a clan of assassins turned demons will make you think you have something to prove, I don't know. The busty woman in the white dress behind him is his weapon and girlfriend, and quite possibly the only person who can stand him, the multiform Weapon, Tsubaki. Get that look of your face or else your gonna have a man who can topple mountains with his bare hands and soul come chasing after you out for blood! And next we have the son of the Grim Reaper himself, the perfectionist Death the Kidd. He's the guy in the black suit going nuts every time we pass a non-symetrical cactus. He has OCD to a point that he can't fight without both of his weapons, the sisters Patti and Liz, in his hands, and yes, stop that thought right now! And finally we have Crona and Ragnarok, the Meister whose Weapon is his blood, and causes so much gender confusion we doubt if he is even sure of his gender! Yeah, can't think of anything for him can you!

So, you might be wondering why we are out here in the middle of the dessert. Well, we have a school assignment to do. Where you might have a bug project, scrap-booking, or community service projects to do at your school, we have demon hunts. What, you thought I was joking earlier? Well, here's the story...

_Two Day's Earlier, in the Death Room_

"_You called us all in here Father?"_

"_Ah, Kidd, long time no see!" The weird black specter you see with the funny mask? THAT is the Grim Reaper (he just looks like that so he doesn't scare the younger students when they see him. Trust me, he is an absolute badass!) "It seems we have a mission that requires all of your team's skills to deal with."_

_That got our attention. The last time it took three of us to deal with one target, we were fighting a Kishin! Plus, he wanted Crona to go as well. This sounded so serious that Black Star wasn't even bragging that he was all we needed._

"_Allow me to explain. Three weeks ago, a small dessert town, population 150, about two days walk from Death City fell of the grid completely. At first, the local authorities believed that it was merely a power outage and sent a repair crew in to find the problem. When they never even said they got there, local police units were dispatched, to the same results. The National Guard has quarantined the the area, and commenced aerial reconnaissance. The one UVA that lasted long enough to even get a picture of the town was only able to broadcast 7 frames before it was destroyed by unknown means. This," he said, pulling out a photo," was the most interesting to us."_

_The photo, passed around to all of us, was a slightly grainy high altitude color shot of the town. It looked like something out of an old western, and abandoned ghost town, complete with tumbleweeds. And sitting in the middle were two things of note. The first was a cluster of blue souls, over a hundred in total. The town had been exterminated. Even in our line of work, this was unheard of slaughter for a single act._

_Next, was an image of a man, standing in the center of a circle, drawn in blood on the ground. Even at a glance, we all knew what that could mean. A Blood Mage, an extremely rare, and hunted even amongst the magic communities, type of Wizard that drew there power from fresh spilled blood. The last know case of one was back in the 1940's as part of the __Ahnenerbe. They also had a less evil means to fall back on when blood was unavailable, Circle Magic, in which arcane incantations are summoned in a circle and a symbol is drawn either on the ground or in the air to complete the ritual._

"_Anyways, after the UAV's failed, a long range artillery salvo was ordered. Needless to say, nothing even came close to the town. After their Paranormal Affairs section realized what they were up against, they have called for us to deal with the Wizard._

"_So," Maka said, stepping forwards," The four of us and our partners, vs. what is considered just on step shy of Kishin?" The look in her eyes almost made me think the Black Blood's madness had taken hold again. "Sounds like a perfect way to start us off on missions after 6 months, am I right Soul?"_

_I just looked back up with my trademarked shark-tooth grin. "Sounds cool. When do we leave?"_

_End Flashback_

"So guys," Crona started. He has become much more open, ever since we killed his mother once and for all (It's a LONG story). "What's our plan. I mean, I have the least experience in dealing with these things.' He began to put on his old attitude, but it was clearly faked," I-I-I don't know how to deal with Blood Mages!"

We all had a good laugh. Crona was far beyond the frail looking insane emo loner he once was, and was now about as sure of himself as me or Black Star. Still didn't me we knew if he was a he or not. And Ragnarok too! He has actually turned into one of the most liked weapons in the entire school! Looks like he really was a jerk with a heart of gold after all!

"WELL, " Black Star started. Here we go again. I thought he would realize that we couldn't go in all Weapons swinging, but that we needed a pal. "I say we ask Maka. After all, she's the strategist."

Well, to say I was stunned was a bit of an understatement. Black Star listening to others? Tsubaki, what have you done to him? But, he was right. Almost all of our plans were Maka's work.

"Well guys. I really don't have a clue how to take on a Blood Wizard. I say we just wing it like most of our fights." She had a point, and we all agreed. Besides, we were at the outskirts of the town already. No time to plan.

As soon as we entered the town, we knew something was off. Maka and Kidd's Soul Perception was being blanketed by something, like someone had used Soul Protect on everyone in the town. But they both said they could still find the wizard and that he was in the town square. Black Star split off from the group to go along the rooftops and try and land a sneak attack, while Maka, Crona, and Kidd started walking up main street. Patti wouldn't stop chattering about how much this was like an old western, and I had to agree with her. But as the old line goes, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"INCOMING!"

Kidd's cry gave us enough time to doge the attack. A gust of wind and fire streaked past where we had been standing, glassing the sand and melting the concrete of the street.

"Ah, company!" came the wizard's voice. It sounded like someone had crossed Clint Eastwood with your stereotypical British accent. That alone made me want to kill this guy quickly and painfully. "Sorry, I only have enough tea for one. If I had known you were coming, I would have made more." Looking around, we found our target, still in the same circle as the photo, but floating. He was about 6'3 and of an oddly muscular build for a magic wielder. His clothes were also far more normal than your average mage, a simple white short sleeve polo shirt and loose fitting, faded blue jeans. Couldn't tell about his hair, as it was covered by his hat, a brown fedora. Note to self, try and get out of this with that hat intact. They are getting hard to find. And, like he had said, there was a clear plastic glass in his hand, filled to the brim with sweet tea, and an enchanted pitcher floating by him, constantly refilling it. Then I noticed his arms, covered with what at first seemed like glowing tattoos. But we knew better. One of the ways a mage could use circle magic was to have the circle affix itself their arm to allow them to better manipulate and recast the magic. Both arms had the glyphs on them, along with fire and air symbols. That explained the gust.

"Blood Mage, we have come to punish you for this wanton slaughter! Your Soul is mine!"

"And I will kill you for your lack of symmetry! The glyphs aren't the same!"

"And I'm here to further prove myself to myself!"

"That last batch was not strong enough" Huh? What was he talking about? "Use an extra bag next time!" Wait... he's ignoring us and talking to his pitcher! Okay that does it, scythe time! Changing form and falling into Maka's hands like the well oiled team we were made everyone else get their Weapon's out. Patti and Liz morphed into their Twin Pistols and flew upside down into Kidd's hands, while Ragnarok burst out from Crona's and formed into the Demon Sword. Knowing Black Star, Tsubaki was already in Ninja Sword Mode, waiting to strike.

"Hmm, what's that noise? Oh, you again. Meisters, eh? Finally, a good fight. I take it your here on assignment then? Very well then children. Let the Classes resume! Today's lesson, How to charbroil Meister!"

_Next Time on Soul Eater!_

_Time for this Mage to Eat his words!_

_Black Star, strike now!_

"_Hey, quite giving us orders!"_

_Uh oh, There here!_

_On the next Soul Eater_

_Dark Magic Vs Partners_

_Double Scythe Attack?_

AN: Well, hope you guys enjoyed. It gave me enough time to put this mountain fortress together and duct tape Blair to the door to keep them from wreaking it.

Now, lets see where those meisters are at. Laptop? Okay, why are they in a cafe? Do they not care anymore? That's it, release the hellhounds! Got ta go, war to organise!

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

AN Well, the army is marshaled, and they will soon serve their job as cannon fodder. Now about that MHURGRPH!

"So, your the one who kidnapped me"

Must...escape... marshmallow... hell... Begin next chapter!

Soul Eater

Season 2

The Adventure Continues

Old Evil Rises Anew?

Ch3

Dark Magic Vs Partners

Double Scythe Attack?

"Today's lesson, How to charbroil Meister! Firestorm!" Both glyphs on my arms light up at once. My left controlled the air and minds, while my right controlled fire and allowed me to summon it. Alone, they were potent. Together, well... the tornado laced with fire being stoked by the winds should tell you. I launched it at the trio, causing them to scatter. Tracking them, I broke it into thirds to case down each meister. "And now," I thought to myself, "let's see what the DWMA sent after me. The girl, I know her from the Death City news. Daughter of the Death Scythe, and slayer of Asura. That means that the scythe she has is Soul Eater, regarded as one of the best Weapon's in years. That mean the boy in black is the Grim Reaper's Son and his little harem, and the whatever he is and his sword is here to. But where's the loud mouth? Tensing, I dodged as my Soul Perception suddenly picked up on the little juggernaut sailing towards me. He's good, to have gotten so close unnoticed. I guess the rumors are true. But wait... where is the tattoo?

"BLACK STAR BIG WAVE"

By body snapped forward at the middle of my spine as the near superhuman Black Star slammed his fist and Soul Wavelengths into me. I was sent flying towards the building in front of me, a bakery by the looks, and went clear through it. Thought the attack looked like it had done some damage, it hadn't. When I felt the air movement with my magic of him coming at me, I loosened my body to reduce then physical damage to a few scratches from the building, and my Soul Wavelengths acted to shield one another. What it had done was break my concentration on my Firestorm spell, allowing the meisters to regroup.

"Well, he acts tough, but NO ONE IS A MATCH FOR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"Arrogant little cuss, aren't we? Guess I will have to teach you to respect your betters! BLOOD RUNES!" The circle they had forced me out of began to glow, and the blood began to burn to fuel the creation of the spell. Now, the invocation. "_Getto Reoma Hyto Benke, BURN, WITH THE SOUL OF THE DRAGON! COME FORTH, __**ARCANE WARIOR**__!"_

The ground inside the circle began to crack, caving into a black void. Air began to rush in, like being consumed by vacuum. Suddenly, the darkness began to rise and stretch out, like being forced open from the other side. Five noticeable prongs, like a monster's talons began to pierce the darkness. The bulge shattered like glass, the shards turning to red vapors, as an armored hand made of red and black metal spikes grabbed hold of the ground, trying to pull something in, or it's user out. The latter was true, as the second arm followed, grabbing the side opposite of the first. While the first arm had seemed to struggle to hold on, the two together had no difficulty dragging the rest of the figure out. Two leathery scale covered wings burst out of the void, propelling a mass out. The rest of the void shattered as well, obscuring the creature in mist. As it cleared off, the meisters began to see their foe.

"And this is where I just observe."

The first thing to clear the red mist was a foot. It was about a ft and a half tall, four black metal spikes, three front and one back, connected at a ball joint. Up from that was another black spike, flat on one end, leading down from a ball where a human's hips would be. This was repeated on the other side, making up the legs. Up from the central ball, looked like a suit of armor, narrow at the stomach, and plated bulging out a few inches at the upper chest. It was black at the stomach, with the chest section being red with black flames. The arms weren't connected physically, merely floating alongside where human arms would be. Like the legs, they consisted of black metal spikes leading down to a ball where the fists seen earlier presided. Up to that point, there was nothing organic looking about the creature, save the vaguely draconian wings. The head, however, was definitely organic. It looked like a stylized Western dragon head, black, with a long snout, and two red horns slowly arcing back along the head. It didn't seem to have eyes though, as where they would be was black fire. The same flames began to shoot out from where the shoulders would be, flowing around to connect to the arms, the same happening at the hips. The left arm reached behind it, grabbing a shield made of the same metal as the body, while the right shot out to grab hold of the flames that shot out from the dragon's mouth, which coalesced into a claymore like sword. Striking a pose, shield held out front, with sword raised overhead, it awaited us to make the first move.

Black Star was the first of us to call out.

"What the hell is that thing?! Looks like something escaped one of Kidd's D&D games!"

"That," replied Kidd, leveling the Thompson's at the creature," is a Construct. A creature of magic made to whatever twisted specifications that it's creator wishes, limited only to their imagination. And I'm guessing," he began, firing off a few Soul Wavelengths," that it is immune to Wavelength based attacks." This was confirmed when Kidd's rounds vanished instantly on impact.

"But that means that all of our Soul Resonances will be useless to!" That was something to worry about. That thing looked heavily armored as well, making our physical attacks mostly pointless. If Soul and I couldn't hit it with Witch, Demon, or Kishin Hunter, I doubted that hack and slash tactic would work as well. This was almost like one of Stein's trick questions, where there was no answer, just testing you.

"HAH! That won't stop me! Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" That's right, the Shadow Star might work. If nothing else, it could slow it down for us to think of a plan. "LET'S GO! SHADOW STAR!" Black Star put his superhuman speed to use darting at the Construct at high speed, seemingly unnoticed. Tsubaki went into action, manipulating Star's shadow into liquid blades, sending them flying at the warrior. But like Kidd's Wavelengths, the stopped cold before they did any damage.

"The fire! It's casting so much light around it, it's dispelling your shadow!"

"Well Maka," Soul started," it's our turn to have at it."

"Yeah, but this thing is putting me a bit off balance. It hasn't even tried to attack us, and yet it seems tailor made to defeat all of our techniques. Almost like that mage knew us to well."

The construct shifted it's position suddenly, charging into us, swinging it's claymore like it was weightless. Kidd ducked under the sword, Black Star dodging completely, but being knocked aside by the shield. But I was too caught up in my mental conversation with Soul to dodge. The blade impacted me in the stomach, carrying me along the rest of it's arc.

"MAKA!"

We were there once more, the Black and Red room. Soul, as usual, was seated at his piano. The demon that used to torment him stood beside him, no acting much like a butler. Ever since Soul had conquered his inner demon, he had acted much like a caretaker for his mind.

"So girly, it seems just like old times. It even hit the same spot to.

"I conquered the madness in me when I fought Asura. I can use the blood just as well a Crona. You and you kind hold no sway over my mind."

"Ah," both Soul and the demon began. The demon resumed, "Then just why are you here? I know that perceptive time flows much slower in here, giving you more time to plan, but I don't know if it will give you that much time to plot."

"So Maka, just what is the plan?"

"Overwhelming force using an untried ability and an attack we have never practiced before on a foe we know almost nothing about in a last act of desperation."

"The same old same old," was the demon's answer.

"So, just what are we doing?"

"I'm gonna see if I can fully do what I did again't Asura."

"Well there goes the chick," I said from my hole. "Funny, I thought se was stronger than that. Oh wel- NO! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE DISPELLED IT FROM HERSELF!

She stood up, skin broken and cracked up where the claymore had hit her in the chest. But the wound did not bleed, save a single drop. And I heard her say it.

"My blood is black you know..."

"Now Maka!"

"Right!"

We charged at the Construct, Soul held out in front of me. The beast blocked the first strike with it's shield, but that was the plan.

"NOW! SOUL RESONACE! SYNC! DOUBLE SCYTHE ATTACK!"

Soul changed to human, holding onto the shield, and I tapped into my inner weapon, becoming a Scythe just like Soul. Everyone, even the construct was amazed. This shouldn't be possible. We were even surprised that it worked to. Sure, the team and the teachers atthe DWMA knew I was a Weapon, but nobody thought Soul could Wield me. Arcing down hard, enhanced by the Black Blood, I bit down into the chest armor, slicing deep. Changing form again, We let our weight and momentum carry us all over the Construct, slicing and smashing into it's body, faster than it could keep up with us to stop us. Finally, on the 99th blow, we both went into Scythes, but left an arm intact each, grabbing onto the other and hurling ourselves at the monster full speed. Each of our previous attacks had done it's job. The armor was weaken, allowing us to cleave the beast clean in two, changing back to human form at the end of the attack, holding a pose with one arm on opposite side of the other still a scythe. In the span of ten seconds, it had gone from unstoppable creation of magic, to barely holding itself together, literally, weapon dropped and arms wrapped around itself. Finally it gave in, letting go. The flames pouring fro m it's wounds coalesces int one mass, the void from which it was summoned opening back up and swallowing the remains.

There was a pause, and then, predictably, Black Star was first to react.

"That... was... AWESOME!"

"Yeah, Star, it probably was. Bu that was harder then we figured. Maka and I are pretty much spent. We needed to sync our Soul Wavelengths to to pull that off and where I had no training in being a miester, added to that thing's aura canceling them out-"

"Still," Kidd interrupted, "the fact that you two could pull that off with no practice speaks bounds about your ability to match wavelengths. Even you pose at the end was symmetrical!"

"Yeah, but where it the mage? I can't feel him with Soul Perception."

"I can feel a Soul, faintly, probably using an imperfect or rushed Soul Protect. Third building past the bakery Black Star sent him into. Hurry, we may catch him!"

We rushed over to the building and found someone in the rubble, but it couldn't be our mage. For one, this man was nowhere near as tall, at least a foot shorter, and less muscular. Second, he was wearing a priests robes.

"Please, don't hurt me! I mean you no harm, I'm a priest! The mage told me he would let me live!"

"Don't worry," I began. "We're students at the DWMA. Now, tell me, why are you still alive? We thought the mage killed everyone here?"

"He-he-he, he told that he only wanted a challenge. That I would come to no harm, that he respected men of the cloth and that I should give these Souls their last rites after the fight. Please, I must attend to my duties!"

There was no way this was our mage. He probably had skipped town after he summoned the construct to fight us. Well, our job here was done. While he had escaped, he had not consumed any of the souls that were left here. Judging by what the priest told us, they had only been killed so that he could have a fight. That spoke leaps and bounds for just how mad this man was. A whole town, dead, just to amuse him? We bid the priest farewell, and told him that a collection team would be here for the Souls after he had performed the rights. As we left the town, we bid him farewell.

"Yes young miesters. May we meet again, hopefully under better circumstances!"

_Sooner than you all think._

_Next time on Soul Eater_

_Stein's gone again?_

_Who is the replacement?_

_Has Medusa grabed him again?_

"_She's DEAD!"_

_Stop telling me how to write Marie!_

_On the Next Soul Eater_

_The New Teacher_

_All-Out Welcome Brawl?_

AN: AND GET OFF OF ME! HELP! GET THIS CAT OFF OF ME!

"Get back here? If you kidnapped me, play with me!"

I can't deal with this! What was I thinking. Oh yeah, bait and distractions. That is it.

~Furious typing~

"Where am I? This ain't the Sly series?! Where am I now?"

Ah Shadow, glad your here. Got a problem. Distract the crazy bimbo chasing me through my lair!? Gotta to go bye! RUN AWAY! -BLIP-

"Did he just punch a hole in space to get away? What the heck did he do now?

"SO, who are you?"

"OH CRAP... _her._"

So, while one of my other Ocs deals with Blair. I got a little question for you all. What did the priest mean at the end?


	4. Chapter 4

AN Ah, now that I have Blair permanently distracted, much to one of my OC's annoyance, time to get started. As the title suggests, it is time for school. But Stein ain't in today. Wonder who it is... (warning, self insert imminent [name only])

Soul Eater

Season 2

The Adventure Continues

Old Evil Rises Anew?

Ch4

The New Teacher

All-Out Welcome Brawl?

Kid's POV: We were sitting in class, waiting for Stein to show up on his office chair as usual. Patti and Liz were deep in conversation, but my mind was elsewhere. It had been two days since we had fought the Blood Mage, but something still bothered me about him. I had researched numerous summoning rituals to try and figure out what that construct was, but all my research only gave me more questions. First of all, the circle was far to small for that entire town to have been killed for. Second, the creature was far to weak, almost as if the Mage didn't want us dead. That almost troubled me the most, thinking of what he could want to test us for. But the final thing my research had turned up was most disturbing. A Blood Magic summoning ritual is one of the few Blood magic Artes that can use blood other than human, indeed, pre-Kishin blood works best, where human will almost always fail the summoner, and if it did work, it would have surely created a far stronger beast. It didn't add up at all. Judging by the furrowed brow I saw on Maka, she had come to that conclusion as well. So many things seemed odd about that mission, and when I had brought my findings to my Father, even he seemed surprised by them. I was about to go over and see if Maka had found out anything I had missed, when Sid came in.

"Your attention," all faces turned to the blue-skinned zombie,"Dr. Stein is unable to attend today, he has come down with a rather nasty case of the flu. Normally, this means either I or Spirit would be teaching class. However, it seems Dr. Stein has called in someone special to teach while he is sick, and depending on his finding maybe longer. Mr. Obscurus, Mr. Edwards, please come in."

The doors opened and two men entered. Both seemed nearly Identical, probably twins by their looks. Both were tall, about 6'7, and thin, probably about 165lbs given their height. Both had the same pure white hair and scarlet red eyes. But time had left it's own impression on the pair. The first, who I guessed to be Obscurus, wore a pair of turtleshell frame-less glasses had a large scar running running across his face and over the left eye, and a scar also running across his chin. The second, Edwards, had no glasses, and a large scar cross shaped his left cheek.

Their clothing was different as well. Obscurus wore a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and Converses, with a white polo shirt and a bright red long coat with black trim. Edwards was wearing khaki shorts, sandals, a bright red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Obscurus's POV: "Good morning class. As Sid has stated, my name is Obscurus, Obscurus Andrews, and this is my brother and Weapon, Edwards. We were called here by our old friend to substitute for him until he has recovered from his illness, and to give you all a..'crash course' in advanced team tactics. I was told that should I find a worthy team, to push them as hard as I can. Now, some of you may be wondering why I am giving you this training. After all, isn't Ashura dead? Aren't the witches in hiding after we killed him? That may be, but you are still students and need to learn all you can should something new rise up. Can't I just call on the EATS or the team that killed Ashura? Can't I just look at your scores in team Soul Resonance, or Soul Collections? No. I was asked to train those **I**__find worthy. Previous accomplishment means almost nothing to me, as I have my own standards.

But enough about what my courses entail. Form up into the teams Stein has put you in, discus any new plans or skills you may have learned with your team, and meet me in the training grounds in half an hour for a hard physical. Class will begin there. Don't be late."

Maka's POV: "Well Maka, looks like we have ourselves a new hard ass. Not here for an hour, and already we have a physical test."

"Soul! He has no clue what we are capable of. Test scores and papers can only hold so much information."

"HA! Once he sees the great BlackStar in action, he will have no choice but to pick us for his special training, even if you guys slow me down!"

"Black Star, calm down! You'll throw off our Team Resonance if you do keep acting like that."

"Sorry Tsu, I just can't help it. Who is he to discount all our previous actions, anyways?"

"Someone that I find highly odd. Didn't you notice it Maka?"

"Yeah Kid. When he entered the room..."

"So you couldn't see it in either of them either."

"Huh, what do you mean Kid?"

"What I mean Liz, is that Maka and I couldn't sense a Soul Wavelength in either of our teachers."

"What, slowdown there Kid, you mean nothing? Even Soul Protect leaves the image of a human. But no soul at all? Not cool, not cool at all."

"I don't know Kid. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it."

"Ah, so you also caught that."

"What do ya mean Kid?"

"It is a rare anomaly in some people. Most people's Soul Wavelenghts feature only one unique pattern, a special trait that is what a Soul Perception user sees. But Some are's a normal as others. Their Soul Wavelengths have multiple unique patterns, that over ride one another's imagery, showing nothing to a Soul Perception user, but just giving off a very heavy feeling."

"So, your saying that our new teachers are special? Cool. So, what is the plan to show him how special we are."

"I don't know. Without knowing what the test will be, we can't for a strategy. I suggest we just head down and prepare ourselves for anything.

"Good Plan!" That's Patti, energetic as ever.

3rd person POV: All the Miesters and Weapon's of class Crescent Moon were gathered at the unofficial official training grounds for the academy, the small forest located on the massive platform that the academy sat on. There they saw their test. Mr. Obscurus had removed his shirt and coat, revealing a white cloth training gi underneath. He had come ready. And there was one special guest as well.

"Blair?!" Exclaimed Soul and Maka together. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me? I was asked by Deathscythe to help with Mr. Edwards training for all of you. I'm here to help with the arena."

"Arena?"

"Yes Mr. Soul Eater." Obscurus began. "I needed someone to be able to contain today's lesson, and she was the best choice available. Her magic can enclose this area and minimize collateral damage. It will happen. I'm sure you all know what it is. Today's lesson:

_Beat Sein's better._

_Next time on Soul Eater_

"_What do you mean, his better?"_

"_I'm the strongest there ever was"_

_It's an OC and Stein needed to learn somewhere. Now shut up and be sick!_

_How can they win against Stein's mentor?_

_On the Next Soul Eater_

_Battle Royal_

_The Weaponless Teacher?_

AN So, short little update for this one. And yes, as stated above, the name is a self insert. It fits for some future plans. So, look forwards to the upcoming battle sequences! See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, time to see just how ridiculously OP I can make a Soul Eater character. Time to rock!

Battle Royal

The Weaponless Teacher?

"Blair, set it up!"

"Yes sir! _Pum Pum Pumpkin! _Halloween Wall!"

As soon as Blair had finished, massive pumpkin vines began to shoot up out of the ground in a circle, surrounding us all. Taking a quick look, I guess that it was about a thousand ft across, and five hundred tall. Kid was already beginning to twitch. Biggest weakness he has. I'll need to work on that.

"Alright, who's first?" They must think me nuts. No matter how strong of a Soul Wavelength I have, I would need a Weapon to fight of this many people, and he I was with my weapon on the sidelines. But I wasn't an ordinary Miester. I wasn't Stein. I wasn't even I Death Scythe, Reaper, or Kishin.

I am all that I am. And that reminds me, where are they, AH! There are my head phones! And, randomize, good. Now I'm ready.

"Who does he think he is, Justin Law? Guys, lets take him!"

I looked up from my dPod to see the first team that was going to challenge me. A two miester team, probably lacking a member due to some illness. The speaker, the leader by the looks and from India by the accent and skin, was about 5'9, 162lbs, average build for his size, black hair. He was wearing a pair of ragged jean shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. His Weapon looked to be a kris, the serpentine blade hinting Indonesian origins of the Weapon, inlaid with several Hindu chants to ward off spirits and draw out the blade's power. His ally was a young woman, 5'4, 135lbs, slightly more muscular in her arms than normal, wearing a black tank top and jeans, with a lightweight sky blue jacket. Her Weapon was what hinted at her British origins, a English Longbow. It looked like she had a quiver as well, which seemed to hint that she added her Soul Wavelength to physical arrows to improve there destructive capabilities. That might be a bit tricky, in a somewhat amusing way.

To me anyways.

"So, I take it you have a sick partner in your team? You don't need to fight me then. You can wait 'till the other one is feeling better. Unless you don't value them?"

"Against a man without a weapon? Come one teach, what do you think we are? Were all EATs!" Yep, one cockney accent confirmed.

"Then lets get this show on the road!" In a flash, I was gone from there sights. The Indian readied his kris, preparing to intercept my attack. But it wasn't easy. I was moving faster than the normal human eye could track. But it was then that the Brit showed of a talent.

"3 o'clock! HORNET VOLLEY!" A single arrow, charged with her Soul Wavelength, split apart into hundreds of equally sized arrows, and each one was homing in on me, tracking my soul wavelength. And judging by what happened when the first one missed, they were all explosive.

"A fireworks show, eh? Soul FURY!" Hundreds of tendrils exploded out from me, each an offshoot of my soul, slapping aside and deflecting the arrows. The girl was shocked, making me suspect this was one of here best techniques. A decent attack, but best for mooks. But it had made me stop, and the Indian was on top of me. He was fast with his sword, but his style was not up to par with his speed, and lacked completely on the defense. As my next attack took advantage of.

"GATLING FIST!" Using my speed to my advantage, I was able to land hit after hit on his stomach before one of the girl's arrows blasted me away. Pretty strong, but nothing that would leave a lasting mark. But the swords man was out, blood pouring out of his mouth. This was enough to stun the girls, allowing me to land a finishing blow to her knee and arm, leaving her unable to stand or use her weapon.

"Match over! Weapons, get you Miesters some aid." I turned to the rest of the group. "Surprised? Don't be. I was told by Lord Death himself to be as brutal as I need be to find the best in you guys. On the battlefield, you will find no mercy. Next!"

A Scot by his kilt and blue blue tunic, 6'8, 250lbs and wielding a claymore stepped up. With him was a Frenchmen, 5'7, 165lbs dressed like a Musketeer, rapier in hand. Finishing off the trio, was the odd one of the bunch. A young Tibetan, 5'7, 135lbs, wearing simple yellow shirt and brown pants, wielding a kukri. That was enough to warn me that the kid was a trained Gurkha. And he was a meister as well... disable him first. He is the biggest threat.

The Scot and Frenchie charged me, the Scot trying to hit me with the claymore and failing, the French rapier furiously stabbing away at me, trying to land a hit to distract me for the claymore to land a hard blow. I had lost track of the Gurkha, and that wasn't good. His pre-miester training would make him on par with a miester, and after training here, he would be an impressive fighter. Having enough of the obvious distraction that the two swordsman were making themselves, I leapt over the the Scot before slamming my fist hard into his spine, probably cracking a few vertebrae. He collapsed immediately, not being dumb enough to try and stand back up without help and potentially cause more permanent damage. The Frenchie tried to land a rapier hit, but I ducked around it, hitting his right wrist hard enough to hear the crack of the bone, his weapon falling out of his hand. Now where is the-

Honed reactions took over as soon as I heard the movement. Darting left and back, I saw the curved knife blade swing round where I had been before. The kid was good at stealth, just like those he was trained to emulate. But I had the advantage where my dodge had taken me behind him. Grabbing hid knife hand, I clamped down hard. Even from the other side of the arena, you could hear the bone break. The Gurkha dropped to the ground, unable to use his arm to help him rise. As before, Weapons changed to help take their Miesters away.

This repeated over and over, cocky teams trying to take me with no strategy. Then came the last two teams, which finally did what I was looking for. The leader was an African-American, with two large metal gloves labeled Pot of Fire and Pot of Lightning. The next was a nerdy looking fellow with a lightning bolt spear. Finally, there was a girl wielding an oddly designed lantern.

"Alright guys, lets go!"

"SOUL RESONACE!"

My Soul Perception went haywire instantly. These six clearly had a strong bond, which gave them a nearly overpowering Team Resonance. Then came something else: strategy! The glove Miester smashed both fists together, the Pot of Lightning arcing with electricity, and Pot of Fire beginning to spew flames. The spear Miester twirl his spear about, launching a blast of lightning, while the girl's lantern opened up and turned into a flamethrower. The combined blasts were enough to force me back. They didn't let up, the Pot of Lightning hitting me in the jaw, and the spear miester hitting me in the arm, both unleashing huge amounts of electricity into my body. The girl, meanwhile, was readying a massive fireball that could only be described as anime sized. Thinking fast, I brought both arms down hard, triggering a mini quake, just enough to throw off her aim. The resulting smoke cloud covered the arena, giving me time to recover and plan. First target, the spear wielder, then the girl.

"Where did he go. Ox? Kim?"

"I don't know, the smoke is to thick! Kim, did you have to go that big?"

"Hey, you saw how much this guy has taken. You saw him take that cannonball earlier. I did the best I could. How the heck is he taking this much damage?"

"I don't know but- WHAGH!"

"Kilik? Kilik!"

"Kim, spray the arena now!"

"AGH!"

"Kim?! KIM!?"

Suddenly, all Ox could feel was the sudden sharp pain of the fist in his neck, making him drop to his feet. The smoke finally cleared, and everyone could see the team lying unconscious from pain. In the case of Kilik, it was from a shattered arm.

"So, that just leaves one more team. The Kishin killers. Show me what you've got."

"LETS GO SOUL RESONACE!"

"Tsubaki, ENCHANTED SWORD MODE! SHADOW STAR!"

"DEATH CANNON!"

"DEAMON HUNTER!"

The Resonances were overwhelming. I hadn't felt a group of souls like this in years. Time to treat this seriously.

"Edwards, lets go! Quarterstaff mode!"

"Right!"

Edwards lept up into the air, morphing into one of his many weapon forms, a 5ft long metal quarterstaff. Falling into my hand, I began twirling it around, searching for any imbalance in it's weight. Finding none, I leveld it at my foes, and began my last preparation.

"Lets go, SOUL ARMOUR!"

_Next time on Soul Eater_

"_Soul Armour?"_

"_Kid, you got a clue?"_

_The resonance of defense_

_On the next Soul Eater_

_Soul Armour_

_The unconquerable defense?_

AN So sorry this is late, but I've been a bit under the weather as of late. My allergies have been acting up lately, and I've been unable to concentrate for long periods of time. Hopefully I will be able to get over them soon. Hopefully... anyways, see ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Well, sorry for the delay guys, personal affairs got in the way and they usually take precedence over these. Well time to...

BLAM!

What the... she's loose, ain't she? Well, I've got a witch to catch again. Se ya!

Soul Armour

The unconquerable defense?

Obscurus's arm was outstretched, hand open, when a Soul appeared in his palm. Clenching it tightly, it shattered into hundreds of sparks of light that began to collect on his clothes. They shined brightly, and began to take a physical shape. His arms became encased in black and red gauntlets, midnight black pauldrons on his shoulders. His gi was covered with a black chest piece trimmed with blood red streaks. Greaves of red metal formed around his legs as his boots changed to the same black metal.

"What the heck? Maka, Kid, you guys got a clue?"

"No clue Soul."

"I've never seen this in any class."

"WHO CARES! THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR WILL DEFE- OWW!"

"And that is for trying to out loudmouth ME!"

"Ragnarok, take it easy. Guys, lets do a group resonance."

"Alright. Soul, take it away!"

"LETS GO! SOUL RESONANCE!"

Deep inside his mind, in the black and red room, Soul's fingers began to run along the piano, the haunting dark melody of his soul being poured out for all in the resonance to hear. But there was someone else who could hear this as well.

"You feel it brother? They can do it."

"Yes. A Symphonic Soul Resonance. Dark and haunting, but alone. Powerful, far beyond a normal resonance. But only one is playing the melody of there soul..."

"Less than an eighth of what they can do, untrained, yet nearly as strong as a trained one..."

"They will make excellent students. Well, lets go all out."

"SYMPHONIC SOUL RESONACE!"

Suddenly, all across Death city, a massive pressure was felt. It was like Asura had risen a second time, or the last time Death went to full power. But something else came with it as well.

"Soul, what's that noise!? It sounds like... Bagpipes?!"

"THIS AIN"T NORMAL!"

"I don't know how to deal with bagpipes!"

"Wait... can you hear that... someone is... singing?"

"Wait, it's their voices!"

Obscurus_:"Oh, axes flash, broadsword swing, shining armor's piercing ring!"_

Edwards:_"Horses run with a polished shield, fight those bastards till they yield!"_

Both: _"Midnight mare and blood red roan, fight ta keep this land yer own,_

_Sound the horn and call the cry, HOW MANY A THEM CAN WE MAKE DIE!"_

"Soul, what on earth are they singing?"

"I have no clue but they aren't moving their lips. That is their souls singing!"

"Wait, I know this song!"

"Ragnarok, what is it?"

"The March of Cambredth, lovely music for a good brawl!"

"Well then little black imp, let us give you one! MACH STRIKER!"

"I GOT THIS! Tsubaki, ninja sword mode! SPEED STAR!"

"Kid, lay down covering fire! We'll go melee with Crona when Star stops him!"

Meanwhile, BlackStar and Obscurus were busy fighting at speeds a normal human couldn't track with their bare eyes. Every strike Star tried to land a blow, Edwards would be there to block it,far to fast, almost precognitive. But for ever strike Star tried to make, Obcurus would land one. They weren't much, but they were beginning to slow him down.

"NOW! SOUL BREAKER!" Suddenly, a fist made of pure Soul Wavelengths hit Blackstar head on, hard enough to send him from one end of the arena to the other and bring half the vines tumbling down. And it had another effect as well. It had knocked Tsubaki out of weapon form, and try as she might, she couldn't change back.

"Uhhh... Tsubaki, did you get the license plate of the god that just slapped me down?"

"My ultimate duel technique, Soul Breaker. It can make it impossible for a Miester and Weapon to utilize Soul Wavelengths for a few hours, making it impossible for a Weapon to change as well. Or, it can destroy a Kishin egg's soul instantly."

"So, melee isn't a good idea then? PATTI, LIZ! DEATH CANNON! MAX POWER!"

Gotta think fast! "SOUL WAVE! INTERFERENCE SHOT!" My hand was cloaked in a black aura, Soul Wavelengths tailored to interfere with Soul Resonances. Just as the blast left, they connected with the shots, dispelling the force over the arena. When the smoke cleared, there was a visible trench carved in the arena. Both of us were unscathed, more shocked than anything.

"So... take five to clear out the wounded, then we resume with the three of you left?"

_Next time Soul Eater_

"_How do you beat this guy?"_

"_Time to go all out!"_

_Three champions vs one master_

_On the next Soul Eater_

_Royale Finale_

_Who are the new students?_

AN Well, this had been brewing away for a little while, but I haven't been able to post for a bit. So, hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
